disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharky and Bones
Sharky and Bones are the tertiary antagonists names of the two pirate musicians for the Disney Junior animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The duo (voiced by Loren Hoskins and Kevin Hendrickson with Jeff Bennett providing his animated speaking voice), also known as "The Never Land Pirate Band", were members of a family-oriented "pirate rock" band in Portland, Oregon called "Captain Bogg and Salty". Background Their involvement with Disney began in 2009 when Bobs Gallaway, creator and executive producer of the series, was looking for good music to listen to for the pilot. Hoskins and Hendrickson were introduced shortly afterward to Disney Television Animation executive vice president of music Jay Stutler, and they agreed to be the musical directors, writing the theme music as well as additional songs for the series. Hoskins is an actor by trade, while Hendrickson was working in the City of Portland as a web developer when Disney came in and gave them the chance to perform. Later, it was decided by Gallaway and his team they would work as an animated "Greek Chorus" for Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. The duo have made promotional appearances for the show, including appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and the biannual D23 Expo in Anaheim. Sharky and Bones also attended the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. Puppet versions of their animated selves can be seen in Disney Junior Live at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' In the animated series, their animated counterparts are members of Captain Hook's crew. Around the first few episodes, Sharky and Bones provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Later on they began joining Hook and Smee in their schemes involving Jake and the others. Unlike Smee however, Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. At the end of every set of episodes (except "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book" as it was Maia Mitchell who sand at the end voice of Wendy in the special), the two in their live-action forms, perform an original song often based on one of the two episodes. The first episode to solely revolve around the duo was "Peter's Musical Pipes". Here, for failing to complete their chores, Captain Hook forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escapes. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music, which they gladly do. Another episode to do is "Captain Hook's Hooks". In this story, Sharky and Bones accidentally dirty some of Hook's hooks in his cabinet. The duo are ordered to clean them but the hooks are stolen by The Octopus who wants to play with them. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with the Never Land Pirates to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are restored. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are filthily again, even more. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Hook deciding to forgive them and join in, too. Another episode that focuses on Sharky and Bones is "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab. Trivia *In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones collected two gold doubloons making him the first and only member of Hook's crew who has interacted with the gold doubloons so far. Category:Pirates Category:Singing Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Peter Pan villains Category:Males Category:Men Category:Not completely evil Category:Comical Villains Category:Funny villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Henchmen Category:Affably Evil Category:Polite villains Category:Kind-Hearted Villains Category:Soft-hearted Villains Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Sympathetic Villains Category:Minions Category:Antagonists